TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FANTASY
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: Bagi remaja lelaki,memiliki fantasi seksual terhadap model majalah pria dewasa adalah wajar. Tetapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sepertinya tidak tertarik pada model wanita manapun. Lalu seperti apa fantasi seksual Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? KYUMIN. Rate M for dialogue, not NC. OneShoot.


**TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FANTASY**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The Storyline belongs to MAMI JU2E**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Cast: SUPER JUNIOR**

**Genre: Comedy, School Life**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**TYPOS**

**xxx**

Ini adalah akhir April, harusnya sebentar lagi Korea mengalami musim panas. Tetapi untuk Henry, siswa pendatang dari Canada, udara sama sekali tidak hangat. Pagi ini sangat dingin, ini sangat menyebalkan untuknya bangun pagi dan pergi ke sekolah. Jika bukan karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk menjelang libur musim panas, mungkin Henry lebih memilih untuk bergelung di kasurnya dan akan terjaga jika matahari tepat di atas kepalanya.

Ia pikir karena Korea Selatan terletak di Asia, udaranya tidak akan sedingin di Canada, karena meskipun dibesarkan di negara yang bertemperatur rendah Henry sangat menyukai matahari. Begitu pula dengan sistem pendidikan di Korea, itu sangat berbeda dengan di Canada. Kau harus belajar di sekolah selama lebih dari 10 jam, tidak ada guru yang bisa kau ajak bercanda, sedikit saja kau melanggar peraturan sekolah maka hukuman fisik yang akan kau dapatkan. Henry yang terbiasa dengan kebebasan di Canada, hampir stres karena. Ia akan benar-benar stres jika tidak memiliki teman seperti mereka...

"Kyuhyun, pinjam PR Sejarah," sapa Henry pada salah satu temannya.

Ada dua orang temannya yang sudah ada di kelas ketika ia tiba. Kyuhyun yang paling pintar di antara mereka, dan Eunhyuk yang Henry yakin, ia datang pagi dengan misi yang sama dengannya. Menyalin PR Sejarah milik Kyuhyun.

"Ya Henry! Aku lebih tua darimu, kau harus memanggilku _Hyung_. Kau ingat. _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun hampir memukul kepala Henry jika saja ia tidak cepat berkelit.

Henry tidak mempedulikan itu, PR Sejarah lebih mendesak daripada makian Kyuhyun kali ini. Lain kali ia pasti akan meladeni omelan Kyuhyun. Maka dengan cepat Henry mengeluarkan buku tugasnya dan bergabung dengan Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu serius menyalin tugas milik Kyuhyun tidak terusik dengan keributan apapun.

Terdengar Kyuhyun mendesah dan mengeluhkan tingkah kedua temannya, tetapi Henry dan Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak terganggu. Dengan bosan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, melihat jam digital, ini masih pukul 7;15 jam. 45 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, mengapa ia dengan rela menuruti dua teman parasitnya ini untuk datang pagi-pagi demi menyerahkan PR miliknya. Kyuhyun memandang Henry dan Eunhyuk dengan sebal. Dan...

NGEKKK

Sengaja Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Henry dengan kencang, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"_Shit! What did you do to me, _Kyuhyun? _You're such a bastard!_" teriak Henry, tidak hanya merasa terganggu tapi ia juga merasakan nyeri di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan hah? Kau pikir aku tidak mengerti Bahasa Inggris? Panggil _Hyung_," sergah Kyuhyun.

Henry tahu Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mengerti makiannya tadi, karena jika ia mengerti Kyuhyun tidak akan sesantai ini.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_. Tunggu aku mengerjakan tugas baru kau bisa bermain denganku, okay?"

"Tsk"

Kyuhyun kembali dengan kebosanannya, hendak menghubungi temannya yang lain sebelum satu majalah terlempar di depan mereka bertiga.

PRAKK

Henry yang bereaksi cepat ketika melihat _cover_ majalah itu.

Miranda Kerr, _cover _majalah Maxim bulan ini.

"Donghae _hyung_, darimana kau dapat ini?" tanya Henry dengan mata berbinar.

"Donghae itu berlangganan Maxim menggunakan identitas dan akun tagihan _hyung_-nya, Henry," sela Eunhyuk yang daritadi masih sibuk dengan tugasnya seakan tidak tertarik dengan majalah yang dibawa Donghae.

"Demi Tuhan ini Miranda Kerr, kau meminjamkannya apdaku kan?"

Eunhyuk menatap Henry dengan ekspresi risih.

"Hanya seperti itu, bagaimana dengan ini," Eunhyuk mengeluarkan majalah dengan huruf kanji dari tasnya.

Mata Donghae dan Henry sontak membulat karena _cover_ majalah yang dibawa Eunhyuk.

"SORA AOI!" teriak Donghae dan Henry bersamaan.

"Kau tahu Maxim hanya memuat gambar-gambar berlingerie atau paling minim 2 _pieces_ untuk modelnya, tapi ini polos! Lihat!" kata Eunhyuk sambil membuka majalahnya. Sudah melupakan tugas sekolahnya, begitupun dengan Henry.

Kyuhyun menatap 3 temannya dengan ekspresi yang lebih bosan dari sebelumnya. Dengan acuh ia meraih majalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. Membukanya dengan random, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan hal menarik selain wanita-wanita yang berpose menggoda dengan kain seadanya. Kyuhyun melemparnya kembali ke atas meja dengan wajah datar.

"Apa sih yang membuat kalian antusias dengan majalah seperti itu?"

"Ya ampun Kyuhyun, kau frigid atau bagaimana? Majalah itu berisi surga untuk remaja seperti kita," jawab Eunhyuk.

Henry mengangguk membenarkan.

"Itu merusak otak kalian, rusak secara harfiah. Otak kalian rusak secara fisik seperti korban gegar otak."

Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun, menepuk bahunya sok santai.

"_Bro_, kau mengenal yang namanya onani bukan?" tanya Donghe.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Tepat ketika Donghae akan melanjutkan bicaranya, ada 1 orang lagi tiba di kelas dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hai Sungmin..." sapa Henry dengan senyum yang menurut Kyuhyun itu dibuat-buat, hingga membuatnya perlu memukul belakang kepala Henry. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil dan bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"99% remaja lelaki melakukan onani untuk melepaskan stres, kau termasuk dalam 99% atau 1% dari remaja lelaki yang tidak melakukan onani?" lanjut Donghae.

"Apa gunanya memberi tahumu aku melakukan onani atau tidak?"

"Kau tahu, majalah yang kau bilang tidak menarik ini sumber imajinasi kita untuk melancarkan prosesi onani kita."

"Kalian akan melakukan onani di sekolah, kenapa harus membawa majalah seperti itu?' tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Sungmin mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun, dan meraih majalah yang dimaksud. Bibirnya mengerucut, sambil membolak-balik majalah itu, dengan pelan membuka halaman satu persatu dengan diikuti oleh tatapan penuh rasa tertarik milik Eunhyuk dan Henry. Eunhyuk dan Henry semakin tersenyum saat Sungmin membuka lagi satu halaman, dan itu adalah _cover story_, menampakkan gambar Sora Aoi dengan posisi setengah berbaring tanpa mengenakan penutup tubuh apapun, membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terpampang sedangkan kaki yang menyilang, membuat Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Sexy Butt_ Sora Aoi," Sungmin membaca judul _cover story _itu.

"Wow Sungmin, kau bisa membaca kanji?" tanya Henry antusias.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin sambil mengamati gambar Sora Aoi satu persatu, semuanya polos tanpa mengenakan apa-apa.

Tetapi Sungmin hanya menatapnya seakan ia sedang membaca katalog fashion yang membosankan. Ekspresinya terlihat biasa saja, dan itu mengecewakan bagi Eunhyuk dan Henry, mereka pikir Sungmin akan terbelalak kemudian meneteskan liurnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat sih?" tanya Kyuhyun geram sambil menutup majalah di hadapan Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku mencari dimana letak keseksian bokong Sora Aoi, dan ternyata itu biasa saja," jawab Sungmin polos.

"Menurutmu bokong siapa yang paling seksi?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Aku pikir Jennifer Lopez, ahh Kim Kardashian yang terseksi."

"Wow Sungmin, apa Kim Kardashian menjadi imajinasimu ketika kau beronani?" tanya Donghae takjub.

"A..apa? Tidak, tentu saja bukan?"

"Bagaimana Sungmin membayangkan Kim Kardashian jika bokongnya lebih seksi daripada Kim yang itu?" sela Kyuhyun tersenyum usil, muka Sungmin berubah menjadi merona pink.

"Lagipula apa menariknya membayangkan wanita yang baru melahirkan dan baru menikah kemarin? Aku bisa ejakulasi dini jika membayangkan Kim Kardashian," sambung Eunhyuk

"Ahh..benar juga, tapi aku selalu membayangkan Miranda Kerr meskipun ia sudah memiliki anak, kau inget posenya di _cover _ GQ bulan lalu? Yang dia menampilkan punggung telanjang hingga bokongnya? Ughh..." kata Henry dengan ekspresi penuh kekaguman.

"Hanya punggung dan imajinasimu pasti sudah liar kemana-mana," tebak Donghae, sama sekali tidak salah karena Henry mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Itu belum ada apa-apanya dengan Sora Aoi dan Yua Fuwa yang pernah jadi _cover_ Young Gangan akhir tahun lalu. Itu memang tidak sevulgar majalah ini, tapi kau tahu ketika mereka mengenakan kostum seragam sekolah dengan dada sebesar itu. Aku tidak pernah melewatkan malam dengan tenang selama seminggu saat itu," Eunhyuk berbagi pengalamannya.

Sungmin menatap obrolan teman-temannya dengan takjub, mereka bercerita seakan onani bukan kegiatan pribadi. Menggelikan untuknya.

"Kalian membayangkan wanita-wanita berumur, bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tidak akan bisa ereksi jika membayangkan wanita 30an seperti Miranda Kerr dan Sora Aoi," ledek Kyuhyun.

"Memang kau membayangkan siapa saat beronani?"

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun sebal, sejak tadi Kyuhyun melemparkan celetukan sinis tentang tema pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu aku membayangkan siapa, yang penting dia bukan wanita berumur seperti imajinasi kalian," jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

Donghae tersenyum miring, wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu menjadi semakin menyebalkan menurut Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak pernah membayangkan wanita saat onani bukan?" benar bukan, memang harus ada yang diwaspadai jika Donghae sudah memasang senyum licik seperti itu.

"Aku membayangkan siapapun itu bukan urusanmu, selagi aku tidak membayangkanmu."

"Tidak Kyuhyun, aku serius. Aku pernah sekamar denganmu saat _study tour _kita September tahun lalu, dan aku mendengar kau mendesah 'ahsss...Sungmin...Minhhhh demi Tuhan...Sungmin...' dari kamar mandi," dengan mata terpejam Donghae menirukan Kyuhyun.

"SIALAN LEE DONGHAE!" tidak tinggal diam tentu saja, Kyuhyun melemparkan majalah yang tebal di hadapannya kepada Donghae.

Sementara Donghae dengan cepat berlari menghindari amukan Kyuhyun. sedangkan Sungmin hanya terpingkal pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Donghae, tidak menyadari Eunhyuk dan Henry yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Jadi Sungmin..."

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya dan beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sedang menatapnya aneh, apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

"Apa, aku kenapa?" tanya Sungmin innocent.

"Kau tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun menjadikanmu objek imajinasi onaninya?" lanjut Eunhyuk, diikuti anggukan Henry. Ia juga penasaran soal itu.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Itu hanya candaan Donghae, tidak tentu kebenarannya."

"Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun benar-benar memanggil namamu saat ia onani, kau tidak keberatan?" kejar Eunhyuk.

"Hmm, tidak masalah. Jika Kyuhyun memanggil namaku di tengah kegiatan onaninya, mungkin dia membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku akan membantunya jika itu benar," jawaban Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk dan Henry sama-sama tercengang.

"Hah kenapa dengan 2 parasit ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berhasil menangkap Donghae dan menarik dasinya hingga tercekik.

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan tertawa, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melepas Donghae yang wajahnya sudah merah padam karena kehabisan napas.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak perlu semarah itu jika ceritaku tidak benar. Lagipula aku kan mengarang," protes Donghae dengan kesal, penampilannya sudah tidak rapi karena Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai puas.

"Sudahlah hentikan, sekarang giliran Sungmin," potong Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa denganku?"

"Ceritakan kau membayangkan siapa saat onani? Apakah kau membayangkan seorang _noona_ dengan pakaian formal melepaskan stockingnya di depanmu, atau kau membayangkan siswi menengah pertama yang polos tetapi memiliki dada yang besar?" jelas Henry karena menurutnya Eunhyuk memiliki pertanyaan sama dengannya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun menyimak dengan serius, jujur saja mereka juga penasaran dengan cerita Sungmin. Di antara mereka berlima, hanya Sungmin yang terlihat santai dengan tema pembicaraan tentang onani dan majalah dewasa.

"Aku tidak yakin kalian akan bersedia mendengar ceritaku, jika saja bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan errr..." Sungmin menatap jam tangannya.

"20 detik lagi Zhoumi _Seonsaengnim _akan masuk kelas, dan memeriksa resume bab Faktor-Faktor Pemicu Pecahnya Perang Dunia II milik kita," sambung Sungmin.

"_Shit!_"

"Sial, aku belum menyelesaikannya."

"Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak keliru menukar lembar resume dengan Maxim-ku"

Satu persatu dengungan penuh keluih kesah dari Henry, Eunhyuk dan Donghae terdengar.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya kepada Sungmin.

"_Sly Fox_" bisik Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin hanya mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Selamat pagi..." Sungmin benar, guru Sejarah mereka masuk kelas tepat waktu membuat siswa di kelas mereka kembali duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap bosan guru Sejarahnya yang sedang menerangkan bagaimana Perang Dunia Kedua meletus, apa gunanya ia meringkas bab ini kemarin jika sekarang ditengkan lagi. Ia bahkan sudah hapal tentang bagaimana Hitler membentuk blok fasisnya, bagaimana Rusia dan Jerman memiliki perjanjian untuk tidak saling menyerang tapi disalahi oleh Jerman sendiri, Kyuhyun sudah menghapalnya semua. Maka demi menghindari rasa bosan dan mengantuk Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Hingga matanya berhenti saat menatap punggung Sungmin yang duduk 2 baris di depannya. Di samping kanan Kyuhyun adalah meja milik Eunhyuk, di depan Eunhyuk adalah meja Donghae, dan tepat di depan Donghae adalah meja Sungmin.

Kyuhyun teringat dengan obrolan mereka berlima tentang objek imajinasi saat melakukan onani tadi pagi. Jujur saja Kyuhyun memang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan majalah Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menampilkan model wanita dengan minim pakaian atau bahkan telanjang. Bukan itu yang Kyuhyun bayangkan saat ia onani. Tetapi ia penasaran dengan objek imajinasi Sungmin. Di antara keempat temannya, Sungmin yang tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan seseorang. Sungmin bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana tipe kekasih idamannya, apalagi dengan tipe objek imajinasi favoritnya.

Kyuhyun mengamati guru Sejarahnya yang sibuk dengan presentasinya. Merasa nyaman Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi _chatting_ miliknya, kemudian memulai pembicaraan.

_**To: Sungmin**_

"_Aku bosan."._

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin ketika pesannya sudah terkirim. Terlihat Sungmin mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, membaca sebentar kemudian menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

_**From: Sungmin**_

"_Kapan kau merasa tidak bosan? Kau selalu bosan di situasi apapun"_

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dengan balasan Sungmin. Sungmin sama sekali tidak salah jika itu tentang Kyuhyun.

_**To: Sungmin**_

"_Jika membicarakanmu aku tidak akan merasa bosan"_

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin setelah pesannya terkirim.

_**From: Sungmin**_

"_Huh?"_

Tepat sasaran, Sungmin masuk ke perangkapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

_**To: Sungmin**_

"_Ceritakan tentang objek imajinasi onanimu, siapa yang kau bayangkan ketika melakukan onani?"_

Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya dengan sorot mata yang seakan berkata 'apa yang kau bicarakan?'. Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tidak mempedulikan kekesalan Sungmin. Tetapi kemudian Sungmin tersenyum seakan ide cemerlang baru saja bersarang di kepalanya.

_**From: Sungmin**_

"_Kau serius ingin mengetahuinya?"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk, memang ini yang ia cari saat ini.

_**To: Sungmin**_

"_Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Katakan kau membayangkan siapa saat kau onani"_

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan serius ketika Sungmin menatap ke arahnya.

_**From: Sungmin**_

"_Kyuhyun...aaahhhnggggg...gimme the fastest thrust...I wanna come...Kyuhyun sssshhhhh"_

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun terbelalak dengan balasan Sungmin, mulutnya terbuka dengan lebar, ia lupa bernapas untuk sesaat sampai ia terbatuk. Seluruh kelas yang tadinya sunyi serempak menatap ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Zhoumi, guru Sejarah mereka.

"Saya baik-baik saja, maaf," jawab Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

Sesaat ia melirik Sungmin yang menatapnya khawatir, sekilas, hanya sekilas tetapi Kyuhyun menangkap senyum licik Sungmin.

_**To: Sungmin**_

"_Sialan! Kau sengaja mengerjaiku kan?"_

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap khawatir, kemudian menggeleng sebelum mengetikkan balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

_**From: Sungmin**_

"_Aku tidak bercanda, kau bisa mendengarku saat aku onani di kamar mandi kita. Kau hanya harus perlu bangun lebih pagi untuk membuktikannya"_

Kyuhyun memegang dadanya yang berdebar. Di asrama sekolah, ia memang sekamar dengan Sungmin, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak se-_freak_ itu untuk mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Sungmin di kamar mandi.

**Drrt...drrt..**

Kemudian ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, itu adalah notif aplikasi _chatting_ miliknya. Kyuhyun membukanya karena itu dari Sungmin lagi.

_**From: Sungmin**_

"_Dan yang dikatakan oleh Donghae, aku tidak yakin ia bercanda. Karena aku juga sering mendengarmu memanggil namaku saat onani"_

Kyuhyun makin membelalak sekarang, jadi Sungmin tahu tentang kelakuannya? Yang sering ia lakukan saat malam ia susah tidur karena sudah terlanjur terpaku dengan wajah tidur Sungmin?

_**From: Sungmin**_

"_Ini serius, lain kali kita bisa berbagi tentang imajinasi kita dan aku bisa membantu"_

Kyuhyun benar-benar hilang akal sekarang. Sungmin sedang bermain-main dengannya atau memang serius, Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Harus merasa senang karena tawaran Sungmin, atau malu karena Sungmin mengetahui rahasia onaninya, Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu.

Ia hanya menatap Sungmin yang sedang menoleh kepadanya, dan mengedipkan satu matanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seduktif.

"...siang anak-anak. Sampai jumpa setelah liburan musim panas. Dan jangan lupa tetap belajar," suara Zhoumi _Seonsaengnim _yang bersiap keluar dari kelasnya, menarik akal Kyuhyun kembali ke alam nyata.

Guru Sejarahnya itu telah keluar kelas ketika Eunhyuk yang di sampingnya menatapnya dengan aneh. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, bertanya ada apa dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun, kau ereksi? Kita baru saja membicarakan Perang dunia Kedua, dan kau ereksi?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tidak pelan, hingga bisa didengar Donghae dan Sungmin. Dan mungkin beberapa teman di sekitar mereka.

Membuat Kyuhyun menahan malunya.

**E N D**

**Happy 8th Debut Anniversary, Kyuhyun! **

Sumpah ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperingati anniversary debutnya Kyuhyun tadinya. Plot ini sudah dikasih Mbak Renny satu dekade lalu, tapi baru dibikin sekarang. Ampun yee mbak, maaf kalo masih jauh di bawah ekspektasi, maklum saya kan newbie yang masih harus banyaaaaaak sekali belajar.

Saya nggak mau bilang oneshoot ini saya persembahkan untuk Si X atau Si Y, karena itu artinya fic ini hanya boleh dibaca sama orang yang saya maksud dong ya? Jadi fic ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk readers saya, pendukung KyuMin, siapapun kamu yang tidak sengaja membaca fic ini dan salah satu bentuk sayang saya buat **Stay Cool Preet **dan **Joyers Room**. Semoga suka...

Makasih buat tante yang bantuin posting mmuahh mmuahh

Ide fic ini 100% milik Mami Ju2E, saya cuma mengembangkan ide menjadi fic.

** Y**


End file.
